


Three-Way

by VegebulMelodies



Series: Twitter Mini-Smuts [48]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: F/M, Lemon, Smut, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:15:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25590448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VegebulMelodies/pseuds/VegebulMelodies
Summary: Suggested by @RolyatXCIII: Gogeta, Bulma, and Chi ChiTagged Vegebul, Gochi, & Bulchi specifically because it’s mentioned and you can kinda technically say that’s happening? It’s a three-some with two people fused, it’s gonna be messy! There’s a lot of umbrellas this can technically fit under.Just...just enjoy the mini-smut 😂
Relationships: Bulma Briefs/Chi-Chi, Bulma Briefs/Chi-Chi/Son Goku/Vegeta, Bulma Briefs/Vegeta, Chi-Chi/Son Goku (Dragon Ball), Gogeta/Bulma/Chi-Chi
Series: Twitter Mini-Smuts [48]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1660672
Comments: 1
Kudos: 25





	Three-Way

The blue-haired temptress screamed out in ecstasy, thighs quivering in those thick, mighty hands as her body melted against the onslaught. 

Her head lulled back again a shoulder that was so familiar in different ways, her peripherals catching her husband’s smirk and the unknown lust from her best friend’s eyes. Ripples of energy shook through that stalk of vibrant blue hair as they simultaneously roared, that unimaginably thick cock pounding her even harder. 

“More,” he growled. A tongue flicked out to lick the beads of sweat off of her shoulder blade; Bulma’s nipples tingled jealously as she moaned. 

A dirty giggle echoed up from between her thighs; Chi Chi smiled as her own tongue dipped, laved, and licked at Bulma’s click in long, teasing strokes. Those square palms and long fingers came up to squeeze her full breasts, thumbs flicking over those oh-so-jealous nipples. 

Another cry of pleasure. 

Static running up and down her spine. 

That rumbling, ferocious roar making her ever wetter against the brunette’s face. 

“I-I’m...” she gasped, eyes opening wide... 

**Author's Note:**

> Be sure to follow me on Twitter @MelodiesVegebul for behind the scenes looks and to suggest your own mini-smut!


End file.
